Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for use in setting out points on a horizontal or vertical line. For example, in numerous instances, such as hanging pictures or shelves, or in various carpentry and other fields of work, it is necessary to set out points on an accurately determined horizontal or vertical line on a work surface such as a building wall. The invention provides a simple tool for this purpose which can be easily manipulated in use by one person without having to exercise any great skills or aptitudes.